


Jealousy

by Lilly0



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, SMAP
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 21:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4580400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly0/pseuds/Lilly0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been weird between them recently...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-read by ivenclaire.

It starts with Goro finding a cat. It’s small and a little too skinny and not particularly beautiful, but still, the others call it _cute_. Takuya even takes it into his hands softly before he hands it to Tsuyoshi. Shingo jokes a bit about it but it doesn’t slip Goro’s attention how he pats its head lovingly.  
  
It’s been weird between them recently. Up until now, Goro felt like he got along with all his bandmates pretty well. With some, more, like with Tsuyoshi and Takuya, with some, less. But since a few weeks, it seems like Shingo is teasing him a little too much, while Tsuyoshi seems to be nice to him a little too much.  
  
Takuya and Nakai called it a _phase_ when he asked them about the younger two’s weird behaviour. But something around Takuya’s lips tugged a little, like he was worrying about something, and Nakai had this thoughtful look in his eyes.  
  
It’s the same old story every week, with Shingo pushing him a little too much, scaring him with ghost stories, letting spiders crawl over his hand, and forcing him to do all kinds of weird stuff – heights, damn it – for their shows. And it’s Tsuyoshi most of the time who steps in between. Goro isn’t all that sure if he likes that, like Tsu’s warm glances towards him, or Shingo’s towards Tsuyoshi. And the little painful ones that Shingo directs at Goro himself. It’s so freaking awkward that it almost hurts.  
  
_It’s like we are in kindergarten again_ , Nakai said just yesterday. And Takuya agreed.  
  
Goro smiles a little when he sees how Tsuyoshi and Shingo bend their heads over the little cat, both of them obviously engulfed by the light atmosphere; jokes and laughs filling the room. For a moment, Shingo looks up, his eyes meeting Tsuyoshi’s. He smiles. And to Goro’s relief, Tsuyoshi returns the smile.  
  
When Goro feels a hand on his shoulder, he turns around a little. It’s Takuya. “Good job.” the latter says randomly, and Goro knows immediately what he means.  
  
“Thanks.”  
  
“You sure that’s alright for you?” Takuya asks further.  
  
Is it? Goro takes a look at the scene. It feels so calm and light that his heart warms up in relief and happiness. “Yes.” he says and chuckles. “I have my cat!”


End file.
